


Überraschungen

by dammitjimbo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dammitjimbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der 20. Januar hält sowohl für Leonard als auch für Jim eine Überraschung bereit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschungen

'Jim, du treulose Tomate, lebst du noch?! Meld dich mal! Bones.'

Bones. Er erinnerte sich gar nicht mehr, wann Jim angefangen hatte, ihn so zu nennen. Während seiner Zeit an der University of Mississippi hatten mehrere Kommilitonen versucht, verschiedenste Spitznamen für ihn zu etablieren. Vergebens. Leonard hatte sich so verhement und ohne Gnade gegen diese Albernheiten gewährt, dass sie ihn zuletzt hinter seinem Rücken "no name" genannt hatten. Bones. Das hatte er sofort gemocht. Warum eigentlich? Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht weil es von Jim kam. Und was von Jim kam, hatte meistens einen weitaus höheren Wert als alles, was Leonard sonst den lieben langen Tag von seinen Mitmenschen zu hören bekam. Dieser Kerl mochte ein Draufgänger sein, leichtsinnig und ein bißchen schwierig von Zeit zu Zeit. Doch er war clever, das konnte man nicht leugnen.

Leonard hob den Blick vom Display seines Smartphones und ließ ihn nachdenklich umherwandern. Im Labor herrschte konzentrierte Stille, nur hin und wieder drang ein verhaltenes Räuspern, Schniefen oder der helle Klang von Glas an Glas an seine Ohren. Er hatte die Untersuchung der Aesyrischen Blutprobe mittendrin unterbrochen, um zum hundertsen Mal an diesem Tag zu prüfen, ob Jim ihm vielleicht eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Hatte er aber nicht. Genauso wenig wie gestern...und vorgestern. Ganz deutlich spürte Leonard die Sorgenfalte zwischen seinen dunklen Brauen, die ihm die Enttäuschung und die Wut ins Fleisch gemeißelt hatten. Für gewöhnlich ging der Bengel ihm von früh bis spät auf die Nerven, ob nun persönlich oder per SMS, ob um drei Uhr morgens oder während der Nachmittagsvorlesung. James T. Kirk hate sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung vor fast einem Jahr alle Mühe gegeben, Leonard in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Manchmal hatte er sogar bereut, Jim seine Nummer gegeben zu haben. Trotz allem hatte er ihre gemeinsame Zeit beim Mittagessen, dem morgendlichen Kaffee, vor Jims Fernseher und in den Clubs rund um den Campus stets genossen. Das wurde ihm vor allem jetzt klar, da er seit zwei Tagen nichts von seinem Freund gehört hatte.

Leonard zuckte zusammen, als seine Hand, die das Smartphone hielt auf die Kante des Labortischs sank und sein Daumen auf den grünen Sende-Button drückte. Entsetzt starrte er auf das Display, das mit einem großen, grünen Häkchen verkündete: Nachricht gesendet.Wenigstens hatte er sich nicht für die verzweifelte Variante entschieden (Jim, alles klar bei dir? Ich mach mir Sorgen. Ruf mich an! Bones.). Seit er an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er sich das Hirn zermartert, wie er sich am besten nach Jim erkundingen sollte, ohne es so klingen zu lassen, als wären sie verheiratet. Sie waren Freunde, Kumpel, keiner war dem anderen Rechenschaft schuldig. Vielleicht war Jim einfach nur mies drauf, vielleicht (obwohl das eher unwahrscheinlich war) büffelte er für die anstehenden Prüfungen. Oder (Leonard hatte diesen Gedanken lange von sich weggeschoben, doch nun wand er sich doch unaufhaltsam in sein Bewusstsein) vielleicht war Jim nach irgendeiner Campusparty mit einer oder mehreren Frauen im Bett versackt. 

Verstimmt fummelte Leonard an der Hülle des Smartphones herum und starrte glasig auf das pausierte Analyseprogramm auf seinem Labormonitor. Es hätte ihn vermutlich gar nicht so sehr gestört, mal ein paar Tage von Jims SMS-Terror (von schmutzigen Witzen bis zu Fotos seiner diversen Grimassen) verschont zu bleiben, wenn heute nicht dieser eine Tag gewesen wäre. Dieser eine Tag, aus dem sich Leonard nie viel gemacht hatte und es wohl auch jetzt nicht getan hätte, wäre Jim ihm nicht so sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Leonard hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er so schnell wieder einem Menschen begegnen würde, mit dem er diesen Tag teilen, verbringen, genießen wollte. Der 20. Januar. Sein Geburtstag.

Das Vibrieren des Smartphones in seiner Hand ließ Leonard erneut zusammenzucken. Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer, als er den Namen Jim auf dem Display sah, zog sich jedoch gleich mit einem Stechen zusammen, als er die dazugehörige Nachricht las: 'Bin beschäftigt.'

"Beschäftigt am Arsch!", fluchte Leonard und knallte das Smartphone mit dem Display nach unten auf den Labortisch. Die Stille, die daraufhin eintrat, rief ihm in Erinnerung, wo er sich gerade befand. Mit einem Hauch von Röte erwiderte er die Blicke der anderen Studenten, die wie versteinert vor ihren Mikroskopen und Monitoren standen, Hände mit Pipetten in der Luft erstarrt, und ihn anstierten.

"Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen, Dr. McCoy?", fragte der Laborleiter, der wie üblich zwischen ihnen umherschlich in der Hoffnung, einen falschen Handgriff beobachten und sich wichtig machen zu können. 

"Alles bestens." Leonard zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wandte sich wieder seiner Blutanalyse zu, wobei es nichts in der verdammten Galaxie gab, was ihn momentan weniger interessierte. Beschäftigt! Wann hatte es Jim jemals interessiert, ob Leonard beschäftigt war? An Jims Geburtstag im letzten Jahr hatte Leonard den ganzen Tag geschwänzt und nach einer durchzechten Nacht seinen darauffolgendes Wochenende geopfert, um den Stoff und alles Liegen gebliebene aufzuarbeiten. Und das obwohl sie sich erst seit ein paar Wochen gekannt hatten! 

Beschäftigt... Jetzt war Leonard offiziell wütend auf ihn.

 

Jim stopfte das Smartphone zurück in die Hosentasche und versuchte, nicht alle Bierdosen, die er sich mit viel Mühe in die Arme gestapelt hatte, fallen zu lassen. Eine entwischte ihm dennoch, knallte auf den Boden und verspritzte zischend ihren Inhalt. Uhura kreischte, sprang an die Wand und hielt sich schützend den Karton vors Gesicht, den Jim ihr in seinem Apartment aufgezwungen hatte.

"Bleib cool! Ist doch nur Bier!"

"Nur Bier?!", fauchte Uhura hinter dem Karton hervor und vergewisserte sich, dass die Dose aufgehört hatte zu spucken. "Das klebt doch wie sau, du Idiot! Ich bin gleich verabredet! 

Jim hob die Brauen und grinste. "Und mit wem?"

Uhura warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Jim hatte es schon vor Monaten aufgegeben, sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Doch es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie in letzter Zeit etwas befangen wirkte, abwesend irgendwie. Das schien momentan allerdings Trend zu sein, denn auch Bones trug an manchen Tagen diesen vernebelten Blick spazieren. Dass die seltsamen Stimmungen seiner beiden Freunde nichts miteinander zu tun hatten, wusste Jim aber genau. Schließlich verbrachte Leonard McCoy jede freie Minute mit ihm - keine Zeit für geheime Dates mit Uhura.

"Mann, warum helfe ich dir überhaupt?" Mit gerümpfter Nase machte Uhura einen großen Bogen um die Bierpfütze auf dem Boden des Korridors. Jim kickte im Vorbeigehen die halbleere Dose gegen die Wand.

"Na, weil du heimlich doch eine Schwäche für gutaussehende, intelligente, halbverwaiste Draufgänger wie mich-"

Der Rest seiner Selbstlobpreisung ging in Uhuras lautem Prusten unter. Jim wollte gerade den Beleidigten spielen, da fiel sein Blick auf die Nummer der Apartmenttür zu ihrer Rechten und er blieb abrupt stehen. "Ah, hier ist es!" 

Bisher hatten sie ihre gemeinsamen Abende entweder in Clubs, Bars, auf Partys ihrer Kommilitonen oder bei Jim verbracht, der in einem anderen Wohnheim auf der anderen Seite des Campus untergebracht war. Er hatte noch nie Bones' Apartment gesehen. Und obwohl es sicher genauso unspektakulär wie alle anderen auf dem Campus war und der Doktor außerdem viel zu wenig Zeit darin verbrachte, um es besonders einrichten oder pflegen zu können, spürte Jim, wie sich ein neugieriges Kribbeln in ihm ausbreitete.

"Der Schlüssel ist in meiner Hosentasche. Links, glaub ich."

Als Uhura nicht reagierte, sah Jim zu ihr herüber und fing ihren ungläubigen Blick auf.

"Weißt du, was ich allmählich glaube?"

Er blinzelte unschuldig. "Erleuchte mich."

"Dass du das ganze Theater hier nur veranstaltet hast, damit ich dir in die Hose fasse."

Vor ein paar Monaten, als er sich noch um sie bemüht hatte, wäre ihm das sicher als gute Idee erschienen. Inzwischen verfolgte er jedoch ganz andere Ziele. Jim lächelte matt. "Für 'ne Sprachexpertin verstehst du mich ziemlich oft falsch."

"Mhm!", machte Uhura , stellte den Karton auf dem Boden ab und griff mit genervter Miene in seine Hosentasche. "Woher hast du überhaupt den Schlüssel?"

Jim grinste. Es war gar nicht so leicht, das zu bewerkstelligen. Da er den Überraschungseffekt voll ausreizen wollte, hatte er Bones glauben lassen, er würde nicht im Entferntesten an seinen Geburtstag denken. Um sich nicht zu verplappern, war er ihm kurzerhand ganz aus dem Weg gegangen, was es allerdings umso schwieriger gemacht hatte, an den Schlüssel zu kommen. Schließlich hatte Jim einen der Studenten ins Vertrauen gezogen, von denen er wusste, dass er mit Bones im gleichen Labor arbeitete. Der Typ hatte den Schlüssel für ihn gestohlen und ihn Jim vor zwei Stunden ausgehändigt. "Betriebsgeheimnis."

Uhura schüttelte den Kopf und zog endlich den Schlüssel aus Jims Tasche. Während sie die Tür aufschloss, warf sie Blicke nach links und rechts den Flur hinunter, als fürchtete sie, ihr Ruf könnte Schaden nehmen, wenn sie irgendjemand hier mit Jim sah. Das Schloss klickte und die Tür schwang nach innen auf. Neugierig quetschte sich Jim an Uhura vorbei in das dunkle Apartment. Die Wintersonne war schon vor einer Stunde untergegangen, sodass Jim so gut wie nichts sah, als er vorsichtig vorwärts ging und mit den Füßen nach Hindernissen tastete. Plötzlich verfing er sich in irgendwas, vermutlich herumliegenden Klamotten (was so gar nicht zu seiner Vorstellung vom korrekten Bones passen wollte), stürzte mit einem "Scheiße!" vornüber und landete überraschend weich auf etwas, das nur ein Bett sein konnte. Die Bierdosen kullerten aus seinen Armen über die Decke.

"Mach doch das Licht an!", kam Uhuras Stimme von der Tür. Keine Sekunde später sprang die Lampe über ihm an und flutete den Raum mit Licht. Jim blinzelte und rappelte sich auf. Hinter sich hörte er, wie Uhura die Tür schloss und den Karton abermals abstellte. "Wenn du das nächste Mal jemanden zum Schleppen brauchst, frag einen deiner Kumpels. Ich bin nicht dein Packesel!"

Aber Jim hörte sie gar nicht. Das Apartment unterschied sich wie erwartet weder in Schnitt noch Einrichtung auf irgendeine Weise von allen anderen, die Jim auf dem Campus gesehen hatte. Doch es gab durchaus etwas Bemerkenswertes, auf das er woanders sicher nicht gestoßen wäre. Jim starrte auf die Fotos, die über das ungemachte Bett verstreut lagen. Es waren Fotos von ihm und Bones - in Clubs, in Bars, auf Partys, am Strand...nichts Ungewöhnliches. Jim wusste, dass es diese Fotos gab, er war schließlich dabei gewesen, als Bones sie mit dem Smartphone geschossen hatte. Aber Jim hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er sie alle ausdrucken würde. Hier waren sie, auf dem Bett, manche - vielleicht bei seiner Bauchlandung - auf den Boden gerutscht, aber eine ganz beträchtliche Anzahl an der Wand über dem Bett. Bones mochte wenig Zeit mit putzen und aufräumen verbringen, doch was seine Wanddekoration anging, schien er sehr gewissenhaft zu arbeiten. 

"Ähm..." Uhura pickte eines der zahllosen Bilder vom Bett, betrachtete es und musterte anschließend Jim. "Ich glaube zumindest eine Überraschung ist heute gründlich gelungen."  
Jim warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu und versuchte sich aus all dem einen Reim zu machen. 

"Ich geh dann mal." Uhura berührte ihn zum Abschied an der Schulter, doch als Jim zu ihr aufschauen und sich für ihre Hilfe bedanken wollte, war sie längst auf dem Korridor verschwunden und er war alleine mit diesem dicken, fetten Geheimnis, mit dem er absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. 

'Gehen wir zu dir, is' näher dran.'

'Nein, lieber zu dir. Ich hab' keinen Fernseher.'

Das war nicht gelogen gewesen, zumindest das sah Jim jetzt. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass das der wahre Grund war, weshalb Leonard ihn so lange von seinem Apartment ferngehalten hatte. Jim strich mit einer Hand durch das Meer aus Fotos und spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen kräuselte, während die Erinngerungen der letzten Monate durch seinen Kopf rauschten. Er hatte diesen verbitterten, argwöhnischen Kerl sofort gemocht. Warum eigentlich? Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Für gewöhnlich fiel es Jim sehr viel leichter, sich mit einem Typen zu prügeln als mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen. Bones war der erste seit Langem, der mit Jims großspuriger Art zurechtkam. Vielleicht war das hier die Erklärung für Bones' temporäre Abwesenheit und Verträumtheit in letzter Zeit. 

Plötzlich spürte Jim ein nervöses Kribbeln in seiner Magengrube. Wenn er Bones schon aufgrund dieser Fotos verdächtigte, mehr für ihn zu empfinden, was musste Bones dann erst von ihm denken, angesichts der Flut an Nachrichten, mit denen Jim ihn rund um die Uhr überschwemmte.

 

Leonard entsperrte das Smartphone mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Daumens und spürte die vertraute Welle der Enttäuschung über sich hinwegschwappen. Seit Jims letzter Nachricht hatte er sich gezwungen, das Telefon keines Blickes mehr zu würdigen. Allerdings hatte er sich trotzdem auf nichts Anderes konzentrieren können, weder im Labor noch später im Hörsaal, da er ununterbrochen die Ohren gespitzt hatte. Er hatte das Smartphone nicht mal wie üblich vor der Vorlesung auf lautlos gestellt (normalerweise musste er jederzeit mit einem Anruf von Jim rechnen), in der Hoffnung, sein Klingelton würde dem Professor das Wort abschneiden und Leonards Leiden ein Ende bereiten. Es war stumm geblieben. Und auch jetzt hatte er nicht eine Nachricht von Jim erhalten. Seine Familie hatte ihm gratuliert, Freunde hatten ihn angerufen, ihm geschrieben, Kommilitonen ihre Glückwünsche persönlich überliefert, sogar seine gottverdammte Ex-Frau hatte sich gemeldet. Aber keine Nachricht von James T. Kirk, seinem verdammten, besten Freund.  
Leonard setzte den rechten Fuß auf und hätte sich beinah hingepackt. Auf dem Fußboden des Korridors lag eine große, stinkende Bierlache. Fluchend umrundete Leonard sie und kickte die dazugehörige Dose aus dem Weg. Sie kullerte scheppernd gegen die Wand. Leonard seufzte schwer, rieb sich den verspannten Nacken und überlegte, sich ein Bad einzulassen und sich mit der Flasche teuren Whiskeys zu betrinken, die ihm ein Freund aus dem Labor geschenkt hatte und die sich derzeit in seiner Umhängetasche befand. Gerade freundete er sich mit diesem Gedanken an, da wanderte seine Hand in seine Hosentasche und er erstarrte. Mit einer unguten Vorahnung kramte er in der anderen Tasche und dann in seiner Umhängetasche. Nichts. 

Leonard stöhnte entnervt auf. Er hatte seine Schlüssel verloren. 

"Scheiße!", fluchte Leonard und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die verschlossene Tür seines Apartments. Er wollte nur noch unter seine Bettdecke kriechen und die ganze Welt vergessen. Mit geschlossenene Augen lehnte er sich gegen die Tür und versuchte, die Kraft aufzubringen, den Hausmeister zu suchen, damit er ihm den Ersatzschlüssel gab. Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Gerade wollte er sich von der Tür abstoßen, da vernahm er das leise Klicken der Klinke von der anderen Seite und er stolperte rückwärts in den Raum hinein. 

Leonard prallte gegen etwas, fiel unerwarteterweise nicht zu Boden, sondern wurde aufgefangen von zwei starken Armen. Verwirrt sah er auf und blickte in das letzte Gesicht, das er heute noch erwartet hätte zu sehen. Jim lächelte, aber irgendwas war anders. Sein kleiner Streich hätte ihm normalerweise ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen entlockt.   
Leonard rappelte sich auf, schlug die Tür zu und wirbelte sofort wieder herum, um Jim mit beiden Händen am Shirt zu packen. Nach all dem Kopfzerbrechen der letzten zwei Tage musste der Spinner jetzt eine verdammt gute Erklärung vorbringen. "Was zum Teufel-"

Die wütenden Worte, die ihm auf die Zunge gesprungen waren, rutschten zurück in seine Kehle und er verstummte, als sein Blick aufs Bett fiel. Nein. Verdammte Scheiße! Die Fotos! Er hatte sie sich die ganze Nacht angesehen, zwei sehr kurze, unruhige Stunden auf ihnen geschlafen und heute morgen keine Zeit mehr gehabt, sie wegzuräumen. Und dann noch die, die an der Wand hingen und Jims perfektes Lächeln in seinen verschiedensten Ausführungen dokumentierten... Leonard spürte, wie ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und sich sein Griff um Jims Shirt lockerte, seine Hände mit einem Mal so schwach und zittrig wie die eines alten Mannes. Sein Mund wurde trocken und wo eben noch seine Eingeweide gewesen waren, befand sich jetzt nur noch ein verworrenes, schmerzendes Knäuel. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Warum konnte er nicht diese Aesyrische Infektion haben, die er vorhin noch im Labor untersucht hatte?

"Ich...", krächzte Leonard, obwohl es nichts gab, was er hätte sagen können, um sich vor dem Unvermeidlichen zu retten. Als könnte ihn das vor dem bewahren, was nun kommen würde, trat Leonard einen Schritt zurück und schloss die Augen. Jetzt war alles aus. Es konnte nur schlimm enden. Jim würde jeden Moment in hämisches Gelächter ausbrechen, ihm eine reinhauen oder ihm mitleidvoll auf die Schulter klopfen und sowas sagen wie...

"Warum hast du's mir nicht gesagt?"

Hm? Wurde das jetzt die mitleidvolle oder die verständnisvolle Nummer? Leonard hielt die Augen geschlossen und hätte sich zu gern auch die Ohren zugehalten, denn er wollte weder das eine noch das andere hören.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich bei diesem...Gefühlskram immer 'n bißchen länger brauche."

Allmählich machte sich Verwirrung in Leonard breit. Okay...zumindest würde Jim ihm keine verpassen. 

Leonard keuchte und riss überrascht die Augen auf, als Jims warme, weiche Lippen seine streiften. Das war so unerwartet, dass er tatsächlich den Kopf zurückzog und Jim anstarrte, als gäbe es nichts, was er weniger wollte. Jetzt wurde Jim ganz bleich.

"Oh Scheiße...ich dachte..."

"Nein- ja! Ich..." Hastig packte Leonard ihn an der Hüfte und zog ihn an sich, ehe Jim noch die Flucht ergriff, weil er glaubte, sich geirrt zu haben. Zu gern hätte Leonard ihm all das gesagt, was ihm seit ein paar Wochen jedes Mal durch den Kopf schoss, wenn er den jungen Mann sah. Doch im Augenblick war er vollkommen unfähig zu sprechen. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Hatte James T. Kirk wirklich gerade versucht, ihn zu küssen? Leonard musste sich vergewissern, dass das hier nicht einer seiner Träume war, aus dem er jeden Moment aufwachen würde.

Ganz langsam, als tastete er sich an etwas Fremdes, potenziell Gefährliches, an dem er sich verbrennen oder schneiden könnte, heran, beugte Leonard sich zu Jim vor. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und als Jim statt zurückzuschrecken diese strahlend blauen Augen schloss und die Zunge in Leonards Mund schob, konnte der die Realität endlich akzeptieren. Für gewöhnlich hatte er Jim dabei zugesehen, wie er gekonnt mit dieser oder jener Frau rumknutschte. Der Perspektivwechsel war definitiv beflügelnd.  
Sie küssten sich, bis die Luft knapp wurde und sie sich voneinander lösen mussten. Schweratmend standen sie da und musterten die Regungen im Gesicht des Anderen. Jims Lippen hatten ein intensives Rot angenommen. Er lächelte und strich Leonard mit einer Hand durch das dunkle, kurze Haar.

"Ich hab' dir 'n Geschenk besorgt.", flüsterte er, als könnte eine gewisse Lautstärke den intimen Moment zerstören, und deutete auf die Kiste, mit der sich Uhura vorhin abgemüht hatte. 

"Und ich dachte, du hast es vergessen..."

"Ich glaube, an deinem Bild von mir müssen wir noch arbeiten.", grinste Jim und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. "Na los, mach's auf!"

Widerwillig löste sich Leonard von Jim und ging hinüber zur Tür, um den Deckel der Kiste anzuheben. Darin stand eines der kleinsten und ältesten Modelle eines Fernsehers, das Leonard je gesehen hatte. Schmunzelnd sah er zu Jim. Er hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, die Brauen erwartungsvoll gehoben. Hinter ihm an der Wand hingen seine unzähligen Abbilder. Leonards Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer bei dem Gedanken, dass er dieses Gesicht von nun an jede Nacht und jeden Tag in realer Ausführung betrachten konnte.

"Danke, Jim." Leonard kam zu ihm und strich ihm mit beiden Händen über die Wangen. "Aber das hier ist schon das beste Geschenk, das du mir machen konntest."

"Kitschkopf!", lachte Jim.

"Pass auf! Ich kann auch anders!" Leonard schob ihn zum Bett und schubste ihn kräftig genug, sodass er mit dem Rücken aufs Bett fiel. Jim stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Leonard sonst nur an ihm gesehen hatte, wenn er dabei gewesen war, eine Frau abzuschleppen. 

"Na dann... Happy Birthday, Bones." 

Und Jim öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Ein bißchen kitschig am Ende, aber na ja...


End file.
